customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood of the Martyr
Blood of the Martyr This is a power source in the Superheroes Universe. When Jeniyus came to Earth 2, she opted to undergo a procedure that will inject her with “the Blood of the Martyr.” This substance is blood obtained from a dead hero from the Guild of Heroes. This hero was known for donating as much as he could to various credible charities that looked out for people who truly needed the most help, such as people in famine and/or war-stricken nations. He met with a tragic end when he was shot in the head. Thanks to his powers, his head was unable to feel pain, so the bullet did not hurt when it pierced his skull, and his family was grateful that, at the very least, he didn’t suffer. Given the hero’s life of charity works, and sacrificing his time and resources to help others, the Guild of Heroes dubbed him an honorary martyr. Long before he died, he requested that, upon his death, his blood be used for scientific research. His whole life, he knew his blood was special, but didn’t know precisely how. He knew this from the strange feeling he got whenever he shed his blood. And whenever anyone saw his blood, they swore that it appeared to almost glow. It was discovered that injecting this blood into people could make them, permanently, more powerful in a few ways. If the person does not have superpowers, it will give them enhanced endurance and resilience. If the person already has superpowers, those powers will be amplified to a degree, and the person will also receive the aforementioned enhanced endurance and resilience. However, the Blood of the Martyr can only resonate with people who possess high levels of empathy. All other people injected with the blood will gain nothing, and the blood will simply be flushed from their system eventually. When injected into people with high levels of empathy, the blood will spread throughout their every vein, and remain there for the rest of the person’s life, enhancing their abilities as previously stated. Twenty-two members of the Guild of Heroes signed up for this procedure, Jeniyus being number twenty-two. However, the blood only resonated with five members: Side-Winder, Glacier, Rayzo, Kozu, and Jeniyus. Side-Winder was the only one of the five that received the full benefits of the blood. His powers were amplified greatly, and he received great endurance and resilience. The scientists at the Guild of Heroes could not figure out why only Side-Winder had received the full power of the blood. His empathy was no greater than that of the other four heroes. However, he was the first one to receive the blood. It was theorized that the Blood of the Martyr could only fully enhance the power and abilities of one person. Side-Winder was the first to receive the blood, and thus, it worked for him and him only. The other four heroes received minor power boosts and their endurance and resilience were slightly increased, but that was all they got. The scientists at the Guild of Heroes deemed the experiment to be a success only in Side-Winder’s case. Then, as if things weren’t bad enough, Side-Winder himself died some time after receiving the Blood of the Martyr. He met with an untimely death when he contracted a rare illness that even the Blood of the Martyr couldn’t save him from. Now, the Guild of Heroes has only four heroes who possess the Blood of the Martyr. With the Blood of the Martyr, the Guild of Heroes hoped to make powerful superheroes that could protect Earth 2 from enslavement for as long as they were willing. However, after only five heroes could receive the blood, they realized the experiment would never be what they’d hoped for. And then, after only Side-Winder received the full benefits of the substance, and then died himself, the Guild of Heroes sorrowfully declared the experiment to be a failure. Though, the four heroes who possess the Blood of the Martyr don’t consider it to be a failure. They may have only received minor power boosts and such, but they’ve seen the benefits of the upgrades, and are grateful for them.